Bob Musculoso
MusculoBob Esponja 'en España y '''Bob Musculoso '''en Latinoamerica es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Arenita Mejillas *Gary *Calamardo Tentáculos *Eugene Cangrejo *Donald el Tiburón (Debut) *Larry la Langosta *Don la Ballena *Frank *Scooter *Halbert *Jennifer Millie *Horace *Sheldon *Martin *Nat Peterson *Shubie *Sally *Tom *Perka Perkins Argumento Arenita ve el pésimo equipo de gimnasio de Bob Esponja, por lo que ella le demuestra el verdadero ejercicio, luego de toda la rutina Bob se va adolorido a su casa. Asumiendo que es muy debilucho encuentra un comercial con Brazos Inflables que simulan ser músculos reales. Bob llega a la playa de Fondo de Bikini presumiendo sus "músculos". En la taberna, en la barra de refrescos, Bob cuenta sus falsas habilidades de ejercicio y presume su rutina para lograr sus "músculos", Arenita nota el gran progreso de Bob y sin saber que sus brazos eran falsos, inscribe a Bob en una competencia de atletismo y lanzamiento de ancla. Ya en la competencia, todos los competidores demuestran su fuerza. Llega el turno de Bob para lanzar su ancla. Pero desgraciadamente no tiene la fuerza necesaria ya que sus brazos son falsos. Ya intentándolo todo para lanzar el ancla, sus brazos se desinflan y todos incluyendo a Arenita descubren su mentira. En el final del episodio Bob tiene una rutina de ejercicio cambiando canales. Música *Big Ed's March (Tarjeta de título) *Chief Taravana (Bob Esponja flexiona los músculos delante de un espejo) *Grand Orchestral Fanfare (Bob Esponja levanta pesas) *Chief Taravana (Bob Esponja le abre la puerta a Arenita) *Vibe Link '(A) (Bob Esponja se imagina a sí mismo con músculos. Bob Esponja deja de imaginar) *Pell-Mell (Bob Esponja entrena en casa de Arenita) *Dramatic Impact 5 (Bob Esponja ve el aplasta brazos) *Hawaiian Link (B) ("Esto del ejercicio no funciona") *Fun at the Seaside (Bob Esponja ve un anuncio televisivo en el que se promocionan los Brazos de Ancla.) *Constant Menace (Calamardo y el Don Cangrejo ven asombrados los Brazos de Ancla de Bob Esponja.) *Stars and Games (Bob Esponja llega a la zona de levantamiento de pesas de la playa) *Polynesian Adventure (Todo el mundo queda impresionado por los "músculos" de Bob Esponja en un bar.) *Vibe Link (B) ("¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?") *Mavericks ("¡Espera, Arenita!". Bob Esponja intenta evitar que Arenita le inscriba en el concurso de lanzamiento de anclas.) *Rocket Sled to Oahu ("Oh, genial. Gracias, Arenita") *Hero of the Beach (Comienza el concurso de lanzamiento de anclas.) *Hawaiian Link (A) ("Oh, se acabó, todo el mundo sabrá que soy un fraude") *Big Ed's March (Bob Esponja infla sus músculos falsos al máximo.) *Hawaiian Link (B) (Arenita le indica a Bob Esponja que la acompañe) *Fun at the Seaside (Bob Esponja cambia los canales de la tele para hacer ejercicio.) en:MuscleBob BuffPants fr:Les Bras gonflables hu:SpongyaBob, az izompacsirta id:MuscleBob BuffPants it:Mister muscoli nl:SpongeBob Spierbundel pl:PakerBob Mięśniakoporty pt-br:Bob Musculo Calça Cheia ru:Мускул Боб Могучие Штаны zh:超級猛男 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Primera Temporada